


From one to ten

by maybe_she



Series: From - to - [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Kinky Shit, M/M, сонгфик на полшишечки, это не насилие если нравится
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_she/pseuds/maybe_she
Summary: Боль всегда стенает и жалуется, что она отдала бы всё, чтобы никогда не повториться - но на самом деле, боль лжёт.





	From one to ten

**Author's Note:**

> Такое писать - просто гилти плэжа, ребята.   
> Аудиосопровождение: IAMX - Negative Sex.  
> Коллаж (собственного производства): http://imgur.com/UwXOJ3O

\- Очистите помещение, - устало командует генерал Хакс.

Команда навигаторов переглядывается между собой - это длится ровно секунду, - а потом все одновременно покидают свои кресла и выходят из помещения. За ними молча следует отряд штурмовиков, прибывших по сигналу тревоги. Хакс бегло осматривает помещение, когда-то бывшее навигационной рубкой "Финализатора" - иссечённая пополам техника, разломанный на несколько кусков небольшой стол для экстренных совещаний, обломки датападов и стенных панелей из титана и затемнённого плексигласа. Посреди комнаты, спиной к генералу, стоит Кайло Рен. Он тяжело дышит - сипение и хрип вырывается из голосового модулятора шлема, в правой руке алым дрожащим всполохом горит меч. Из гарды вырываются языки плазмы, дрожат, колеблются в воздухе.

\- Что на этот раз? - тактично интересуется генерал.

Хотя, по правде говоря, ему сейчас хотелось свернуть мальчишке шею. И ни грамма такта.

\- Не ваше дело, - огрызается Рен и поворачивается, забрало шлема зловеще блестит в полумраке рубки - половина ламп вырубилась от скачка напряжения в сети, вызванного нестабильным кристаллом в мече Рена. 

\- Отнюдь. Это мой корабль, если вы не забыли. И я отвечаю перед Верховным Лидером за любые неполадки на вверенной мне территории. 

\- Тогда вам стоило оставить меня на "Старкиллере", генерал, - голос из-под маски выходит совершенно беспристрастным, но Хакс буквально слышит, как Рен язвит, и практически видит, как тот кривит губы.

\- Вы тоже были своеобразной поломкой, магистр Рен, - подмечает генерал. - И всё же, я головой отвечаю за всё происходящее здесь. И за вас в том числе.

\- Тогда я вам сочувствую.

\- Не стоит. Я вполне могу справиться с проблемами на корабле, - генерал легко качает головой, а затем, чуть помедлив, добавляет: - И с вами. 

\- Хотел бы я на это посмотреть, - Рен взмахивает мечом, и на пол падают обломки кресла одного из навигаторов.

Генерал делает шаг, но Рен выбрасывает левую руку вперёд, призывая Силу, и на горле генерала сжимается невидимая рука. Сапоги Хакса отрываются от пола на жалкую пару дюймов, но этого хватает, чтобы хватка на шее стала ещё ощутимее, ещё крепче. Рен выжидательно смотрит на генерала - тот просто висит в воздухе, даже в лице не переменился. Обычно все жертвы Рена хрипели, ругались, хватались за шею, чтобы захват ослаб, чтобы всё это прекратилось. Хакс же не реагировал, разве что дыхание стало чаще и поверхностнее. Рен опускает руку - это совершенно не интересно и не оказывает должного влияния. Генерал мягко опускается на пол, каблуки сапог чуть слышно стучат по полированной поверхности. Он поправляет воротничок рубашки - Рен видит, как Хакс быстро проходится пальцами по шее - и по-прежнему внимательно смотрит на Рена.

\- Вы теряете контроль, магистр Рен. Это недопустимо. 

\- Вы забываетесь...

\- Это вы забываетесь, - достаточно резко перебивает его Хакс. - Вы - словно неуправляемый боевой корабль. 

Лицо Рена искажается, благо, это совершенно незаметно под маской. Он чуть встряхивает руку, в которой лежит неожиданно потяжелевший меч.

\- Вам необходимо задать правильный курс.

\- Что вы имеете в виду? - буквально рычит Рен, модулятор голоса в ответ на это выдаёт привычный уху механизированный голос, лишённый всяческой интонации.

\- Увидите. Вам нужно будет прийти в мою каюту без четверти одиннадцать. Убедитесь, что за вами никто не последует. 

Хакс привычно складывает руки за спиной, перекрещивая запястья, - Рен улавливает скрип кожи перчаток - и покидает разорённую рубку.

Рен деактивирует меч и убирает рукоятку на пояс. На несколько мгновений он задумывается, а не послать ли генерала с его идеями куда подальше. Впрочем...

Он заинтригован.

***

В половину одиннадцатого Рен покидает свою каюту и следует в соседнее крыло, где располагается каюта генерала Хакса. Мимо изредка проходят пары штурмовиков, несущих вахту. Рен спокойно минует их, заходит в крыло и неожиданно для самого себя оборачивается. Коридор пуст, никто не видит, как Рен заходит в широкий шлюз, предваряющий вход. Кайло проходит до самого конца коридора и останавливается перед дверью в растерянности - панель закодирована на отпечаток ладони генерала, так что попасть внутрь возможности нет. Внутри начинает клокотать злоба, и Рен с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не вогнать в чёртову панель меч, до самой рукояти. Он замирает перед дверью, а потом коротко стучит в обшитую сталью и плексигласом дверь. Внимательно прислушавшись, он слышит эхо шагов, и дверь наконец отъезжает в сторону. На пороге стоит генерал - он заглядывает Рену через плечо, убеждаясь, что коридор пуст, и пропускает того в каюту. Кайло впервые оказывается в личных покоях генерала, и он немало удивлён, что они напоминают каюту простого капитана - разве что здесь есть большое панорамное окно, да стол около него гораздо более массивный, и кровать большая. Сам Рен обитал в самой простой каюте, без окна и с узкой койкой. Минимализм приучает к строгости, твердил себе Рен. 

Генерал обходит Рена по кругу и останавливается прямо перед ним. Хакс снова при полном параде, китель легко движется в такт его шагам. 

\- Пора начинать.

\- Начинать что? - интересуется Рен.

Ему и вправду интересно.

\- Пора начинать задавать вам курс.

\- Звучит как "задавать трёпку", и мне смешно слышать это от вас.

\- Ну что вы, - отмахивается Хакс. - Однако необходимы правила.

\- Правила? - механически переспрашивает Рен.

\- Первое - вы замолчите с момента, когда я назову кодовую фразу, и сможете заговорить вновь тогда, когда я произнесу её во второй раз.

\- И какую же?

\- "Чёрный георгин", - терпеливо отвечает Хакс, морщась от того, что его перебили, и продолжает: - Вы беспрекословно выполняете всё, о чём я скажу. Можете выказывать недовольство, можете попытаться меня ударить - впрочем, тогда наша затея не возымеет должного эффекта. 

\- Я уже сейчас хочу вас ударить, генерал, - медленно отвечает Рен, механический голос делает эту фразу эталоном равнодушия.

\- Воля ваша, магистр Рен. Но моя задача заключается не в этом. 

\- В чём же?

\- Я должен помочь вам, - генерал доверительно наклоняется вперёд на несколько дюймов, - во имя Первого Ордена и всех нас.

\- Альтруизм, как похвально.

\- Бросьте, Рен. Это глупо. Приступим?

\- Я не знаю, на что соглашаюсь, - резко отвечает Рен.

\- В том-то и задумка, - Хакс расправляет плечи. - Скажите, вы мне доверяете?

\- Нет, - мгновенно отзывается Рен. - Мне известно, каким образом вы заняли вашу текущую должность.

\- Сейчас речь не об этом. Впрочем, я вас понимаю. Поставим вопрос по-другому - вы готовы мне довериться?

\- Я боюсь повторяться, генерал.

Хакс задумчиво кивает и отходит ко столу. Он несколько минут смотрит в окно, изучая отсвет далёких звёзд, играющий на плексигласовом стекле, а потом оборачивается, тихо произнося два слова:

\- "Чёрный георгин".

Генерал подходит ближе к Рену и повторяет вопрос:

\- Вы готовы мне довериться?

Рен не отвечает, пауза неуютно повисает в воздухе. Хакс для верности выжидает полминуты, а потом выдыхает.

\- Видимо, это и есть ваш ответ. Что же... Снимите шлем, магистр Рен. Мне нужно видеть, как вы реагируете на происходящее.

Рен поднимает руки - щёлкают застёжки, - и снимает шлем. Хакс бережно принимает его из рук Рена и кладёт на прикроватный столик. 

\- Вам необходимо слово, которое скажет мне, что нужно остановиться. Слово, которое бы вы в здравом уме мне не сказали.

Рен молчит, только смотрит внимательно своими тёмными глазами, и генерал спохватывается:

\- Вы можете говорить. Правила вы усвоили, как я посмотрю.

\- Доверие, - с холодной улыбкой произносит Рен.

\- А вы остряк, Рен, - змеиной улыбкой отвечает ему Хакс. - С этого момента и до моего знака вы должны оставаться безмолвны.

"А так?" - звучит насмешливый голос у Хакса в подсознании, и он качает головой.

\- Прочь из моей головы. 

Рен приподнимает брови, словно говоря "ну и ладно", и скрещивает руки на груди. Генерал окидывает его взглядом.

\- Снимите плащ. 

Рен злобно смотрит на генерала, но всё же щёлкает скрытой под ворохом ткани застёжкой, и плащ сползает с его плеч на пол. Генерал поднимает его, складывает настолько аккуратно, насколько это в принципе возможно, и кладёт на край кровати. Подходит ближе, касается ладонью плеча Рена, прихватывает пальцами материю длинного, в пол, мундира, недовольно качает головой:

\- Слишком толстая ткань. Снимайте.

Рен расцепляет крючки, раскрывает потайную молнию и через голову избавляется от мундира. Передаёт его в руки генерала, чтобы вновь не бросать на пол. Хакс сворачивает мундир и устраивает поверх плаща, а потом недовольно смотрит на Рена - под этим слоем одежды оказалась ещё тонкая кофта с длинными рукавами. Генерал снова пробует её на ощупь и отрезает:

\- Снимайте. 

Рен недобро прищуривает глаза, долгим, тяжёлым взглядом смотрит на генерала - тот никак не реагирует на молнии, что Рен мечет глазами. 

\- Вам что-то непонятно? - вежливо уточняет генерал, и Рен подчиняется, хотя больше всего ему сейчас бы хотелось поднять Хакса над полом и повернуть ему голову на сто восемьдесят градусов.

Хакс с любопытством осматривает тело Рена - цепкий взгляд проходится по рукам и торсу. Он обходит Рена, останавливаясь за спиной, и бесцеремонно ощупывает его холодными пальцами. Тыкает под рёбра, сжимает ладони на бицепсах, проходится лёгкими мазками движений по спине. 

\- Выдержите, - загадочно заключает Хакс и командует: - Становитесь на колени перед кроватью и обопритесь о неё руками. 

Рен - уже гораздо более спокойно реагируя на приказы, надо сказать - опускается на колени, опираясь локтями о покрывало, и устраивает раскрытые ладони на мягкой ткани. Он слышит скрип кожи - пока непонятно, откуда происходит этот звук, но поворачиваться Рен не решается. Хакс делает ещё несколько шагов за его спиной и неожиданно хлёстко ударяет снятой перчаткой по обнажённой спине. Рен дёргается - скорее от того, что не ожидал этого, и оборачивается через плечо. Хакс по-прежнему бесстрастен, он держит перчатку в правой руке, не снимая, впрочем, другую перчатку. Левой рукой он аккуратно поправляет выбившуюся из идеальной причёски прядь и перехватывает перчатку удобнее.

\- Команды поворачиваться не было.

Рен, напоследок метнув в генерала полный яда взгляд, отворачивается. Хакс наносит ещё один удар, за ним - ещё и ещё. Рен переносит их спокойно, не выказывая неудовольствия, и Хакс позволяет себе удовлетворённую улыбку - благо, Рен этого не видит. 

\- Видите ли, Рен, вы никогда не испытывали всепоглощающего чувства контроля. Да, вы проходили через жестокие тренировки, вас испытывали всеми возможными способами. Вы даже убили собственного отца.

Хакс видит, как в ответ на его последние слова напряглись плечи Рена, но продолжает:

\- При всём при этом, магистр Рен, я могу предположить, что вас никогда не контролировали с достаточной силой.

Отвесив ещё пару ощутимых ударов по рёбрам, Хакс чётко произносит:

\- Повернитесь.

Рен подчиняется, недовольно пожимая плечами, и смотрит на Хакса. Снизу вверх. Будем честны - на секунду от этого зрелища у генерала перехватывает дыхание. Рен находится в откровенно подчинённой позиции, и кому! Хакс протягивает Рену свою перчатку:

\- Наденьте её на меня.

Рен перехватывает мягкую кожаную вещицу и неуклюжими пальцами пытается надеть её на узкую хаксову ладонь. На секунду в голову приходит странная, непозволительная мысль - и в этих изящных руках с аристократически тонкими запястьями сосредоточено столько власти. Рен проходится пальцами по коже, чтобы повыше натянуть перчатку, и отпускает руку Хакса.

\- Отлично, - кивает генерал. - Поворачивайтесь, магистр Рен. 

Рен послушно выполняет приказ. Пока он не видит в происходящем никакого смысла, но ему... любопытно? За спиной слышится шуршание, металлический щелчок и шорох. Рен закрывает глаза и пытается представить, чем там занят Хакс, но ни одна догадка не кажется стóящей. Внезапно в воздухе раздаётся свист, и спину Рена обжигает болью, ладони сжимаются в кулаки. "Ремень, - запоздало понимает Рен. - Он снял ремень". Сердце глухо бьётся в груди на пару десятков ударов чаще, чем секунды назад, и Рен сипло вдыхает воздух. Хакс не даёт ему передышки, и полоска выделанной кожи с силой сталкивается cо спиной Рена. 

\- Считайте вслух, Рен, - доносится до Рена вкрадчивый голос - еле различимый из-за шума крови в ушах, - и за этим следует новый удар.

\- Один, - сквозь зубы выдавливает Рен.

\- Вы разучились считать? - ехидно интересуется генерал и наносит ещё один удар, с приличным таким замахом.

\- Четыре! - вскрикивает Рен, впрочем, моментально беря себя в руки и замолкая.

\- Отлично, Рен, вы быстро учитесь. Знаете, я достаточно рано познал истинную силу контроля над ситуацией, а затем и...

Его слова прерываются свистом воздуха и новым болезненным ударом.

\- Пять, - выдыхает Рен.

Хакс удовлетворённо хмыкает и продолжает:

\- А затем и силу ситуаций, когда контролируют тебя. 

"И кто же контролировал вас, а, генерал?"

\- Они дают вам возможность отпустить происходящее и, как показывает опыт, обрести контроль над многими другими аспектами жизни. Сейчас вы можете контролировать всё, кроме того, что происходит здесь. Задумайтесь об этом.

\- Шесть, - продолжает отсчитывать удары Рен. 

\- Боль оказывает благотворное влияние на сознание. Да и на тело, вы потом ощутите это. В полной мере, - весомо добавляет Хакс.

\- Семь, - отзывается на это Рен.

\- Вы чувствуете это? - предваряет словами очередной удар генерал. - Всё успокаивается, не остаётся ни злобы, ни разочарования, ничего. Только течение, которое несёт вас вперёд. 

\- Восемь.

Хакс ласково проводит по горящей спине ладонью, и мягкая кожа дразнит иссаднённую спину. Рен издаёт чрезвычайно постыдный стон, а Хакс продолжает водить ладонью по спине - скользит вдоль позвоночника, проходится по лопаткам и рёбрам, легко касается плеч. Рен использует эту передышку, чтобы выдохнуть и с неудовольствием отметить, что в штанах стало тесно. Член болезненно пульсировал, закованный в ткань, и очень отвлекал от происходящего. Несмотря на всё это, Рену было спокойно, очень спокойно - он вверил себя в чужие руки, и эти руки несли с собой боль и очищение. Рен всерьёз собирается пересмотреть вопрос доверия. Он перекрещивает запястья и опускает на них голову. Хакс кладёт затянутую в перчатку левую руку ему на загривок и резко проводит ею до затылка. Рен неосознанно вздрагивает от этой грубой ласки и чуть наклоняется в сторону, пока пальцы Хакса сжимаются на его волосах, посылая вниз по позвоночнику волну лёгкой боли. Она щекочет нервные окончания, чутко проходится по покрасневшей коже на спине и концентрируется где-то в паху. Рен сжимает колени и шипит сквозь сжатые зубы. Удар - Хакс не убирает руки с волос Рена, лишь сжимает чуть сильнее. 

\- Девять.

\- Я знаю, что вы чувствуете. Вам это должно приходиться по душе.

Рен устало вздыхает - всё тело дрожит от усталости и предвкушения.

\- Вот ещё что, магистр Рен, - чётко и тихо выговаривает генерал, и кожа Рена покрывается мурашками от того, насколько властно звучит Хакс. - Боль всегда стенает и жалуется, что она отдала бы всё, чтобы никогда не повториться - но на самом деле, боль лжёт.

И с последним словом Хакс, приподняв голову Рена за волосы, наносит удар наотмашь. Рен резко выдыхает, вскидываясь всем телом, и его в тот же момент скручивает от яркого, болезненного оргазма. Он выплёскивается в собственные штаны, и на тело накатывает блаженная, всепоглощающая усталость - спокойная, словно далёкий океан в полный штиль. 

\- Десять, - кое-как произносит Рен.

Хакс коротко треплет его по волосам, отбрасывает ремень на кровать и, устроив ладони на талии Рена, поднимает его вверх, заставляя встать. Рен поднимается, продолжая стоять к генералу спиной, и тот командует:

\- Повернитесь.

Рен выполняет приказ, но стоит, низко опустив голову - он не в силах взглянуть Хаксу в лицо. Генерал бегло окидывает его взглядом, а потом касается обтянутыми перчаткой пальцами подбородка Рена, приподнимая его голову:

\- Это в порядке вещей, магистр Рен. У вас есть пять минут на душ, полотенца и смена белья - за стенной панелью в ванной комнате. 

Рен кивает - он совершенно без сил. Хакс подходит на шаг, внимательно осматривает его спину, успокаивающе проводит по одной из алых полос рукой.

\- Не трогайте мочалкой спину. Лучше постойте пару минут под прохладной водой - это должно облегчить боль. Давайте, - и слегка подталкивает Рена в спину.

Тот на деревянных ногах заходит в ванную, и дверь за ним закрывается. 

Когда через пять минут Рен выходит из ванной, он видит преинтереснейшую картину - у окна стоит Хакс. В одной руке у него - бокал со льдом и виски (совершенно очевидно, что контрабандным), в другой - сигарета. Рен подходит к кровати и, сдавленно шипя от саднящей боли, натягивает на себя кофту. Хакс отворачивается от окна и подходит ближе.

\- Вас трясёт, Рен. Сделайте глоток, - и буквально вталкивает в руку Рена бокал.

Тот делает глоток, и по горлу разливается тягучее тепло. Следом Хакс протягивает ему сигарету, придвигает фильтр к губам, и Рен делает затяжку из его рук, закашливаясь. Генерал позволяет себе сдержанный смешок, в ответ на что Рен вытягивает руку вперёд, насколько ему это позволяет близость Хакса, и на горле генерала сжимается удушающий захват.

\- Вы долго сдерживали себя, - сипло отзывается Хакс. 

Рен, не моргая, смотрит в его глаза, а затем свободной рукой накрывает затылок Хакса, сжимая пальцы в его волосах. Генерал насмешливо глядит на Рена и, явно издеваясь, подносит к губам сигарету и затягивается. Находясь под воздействием Силы. 

"Вот же чёрт".

Рен опускает руку, хватка на шее Хакса растворяется фантомным ощущением на коже. Генерал делает глоток обжигающе-золотистого виски. 

\- "Чёрный георгин", - чуть хрипло произносит он, готовясь выслушать от Рена всё что угодно.

Рен смотрит на него чуть подёрнутым дымкой усталым взглядом и поворачивается к кровати. Медленно разворачивает и надевает через голову мундир, жужжит скрытой молнией. Набрасывает на плечи плащ. Потом подходит к Хаксу и, положив ладонь ему на плечо, слегка сжимает пальцы. И Хакс понимает, что Рен имеет в виду. 

Рен поднимает с прикроватного столика шлем и зажимает его между предплечьем и боком. Хакс проходит к двери и прикладывает раскрытую ладонь к сканеру. Дверь отъезжает в сторону, и Рен покидает его каюту. Как только дверь с шелестом закрывается, Хакс делает последнюю затяжку и допивает виски, с тихим стуком опуская пустой бокал на стол. Давно, очень давно Хакс не прибегал к таким методам. Впрочем, по всей видимости, здесь это сработало.

Рен медленно идёт по коридору в сторону своей каюты. Кожа спины горит под всеми слоями одежды, но никогда ещё боль не была такой... правильной. Теперь он знает, что боль лжёт, и отчаянно желает, чтобы она повторилась.

Именно поэтому он продолжал считать, хотя легко мог свернуть Хаксу шею за такие методы.

Боль лжёт. 

Кайло Рен знает, что вернётся.


End file.
